Decisions
by PenPalz' x
Summary: So basically, Bella didn't get pregnant. When Edward and Bella get back the Cullens have decided to move to England. Bella will have to decide between staying with Charlie and Jacob or moving with her new family. . .
1. Waking up Bella's POV

Decisions

I woke up alone.

"Edward?" I called hoping for an answer. I got up and stumbled around.

"Edward?" I said again. I felt a little bit hungry. I opened the fridge door and poked around the food. Finally, I found the ingredients for fried chicken. The sizzling in the pan smelt so good.

After I'd eaten the chicken I felt a strange cramp in my stomach. I then rushed to the bathroom and was violently sick. I then washed my mouth out and stumbled back to the living room. I opened some more windows.

Then Curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt cold arms around me.

"Hi there, I'm so sorry, talk about thoughtless" Edward whispered.

"Excuse me" I pushed him out the way and ran to the sink. Once again I was sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just when you were gone I made myself some fried chicken but, it tasted out of date!"

"Chicken. . . Hmm, maybe we should go back so, you could see a doctor" he said his eyes wide.

"That's probably a good idea" I said clutching my arms around my stomach.


	2. Going home Edward's POV

"Are you feeling alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now those pain killers really do the trick!"

We were driving back to the my house. No doubt all the family would be waiting to greet us.

"Jeez Edward!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you seriously have to drive so fast?!"

I laughed. We were just down the road from the house when I could hear the voices of my family.

Alice: Oh my gosh I can't wait to see Edward and Bella!

Emmett: I hope Edwards not still a virgin!

Rosalie: Oh great, the happy couple are back!

Esme: I bet Bella's got a lovely tan!

. . . The thoughts continued.

We pulled up on drive.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

When she said words like this it made my heart melt. Even though I thought I didn't have a heart. It felt amazing to know that she loves me. Just like I love her.

"As I love you Mrs Cullen"

I leaned over to kiss her. She leaned right into me putting her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, all I could hear was Emmett again – "All right he scored!"

I eased her away gently. She smiled.

"Do I look alright?" She questioned.

"You look gorgeous, love"

"Thank you"

"Anyway, I think it's time we go inside now, Alice is getting annoyed"

We both laughed.

We both walked into the living room where they all sat on the couch.

Alice's face lit up instantly. " Your back, your back" She kissed Bella on the check and gave me a hug.

Carlisle came in from the kitchen and shook my hand and also kissed Bella.

The hugs and kisses kept coming and eventually we were all sat on the couch.

Bella whispered to me "I'm getting tired" I laughed a bit cause everyone in the room heard her no matter how low she whispered.

"Okay Bella and me are going to bed now"

"Sleep well Edward" Emmett called.

"Shut up Emmett!" I called Back.


	3. Being Told Bella's POV

I woke up with the same cool arms around me. I yawned.

"Hi there" He said.

I was lying on top of his chest so I turned to see his expression.

Instead of replying I crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back willing.

I wanted to go further but, I was a bit cautious of the rest of the Cullens. Especially Emmett!

"Your feisty today, love" He smiled

"Is that a problem Mr Cullen?"

"Of course not"

"I'm a little bit hungry" I said.

"No problem, Ill make you something and bring it up"

"Okay" I smiled.

As soon as he left the room I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. Then I found a blue long sleeved cotton top and a pair of faded jeans. I combed my hair and made the bed. Within 5 minutes Edward was back with a cheese and tomato omelette on a tray.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" He replied kissing me on the lips.

He watched me eat everything. Then he took my plate and was back within 10 seconds.

"You know you've said you've always wanted to travel?" He sat next to me on the bed.

"Did I say that...Well I wouldn't mind seeing a few places"

"Well, while we were away my family were talking" He said while rubbing my back.

"About?" I edged.

"Me and my family have been in Forks for a long time now!"

"So?"

"Well…It's time we sort of moved out of Forks"

Shock washed through me! He was going to leave me!

"Bella say something" He urged.

But what could I say? All I could do was get down and grovel on my knees for him to stay! That's It I'll just beg!

All of a sudden I burst into tears.

"Bella what's wrong love?" He asked shocked.

"I knew this was going to happen!" My voice broke 4 times!

"Whats going to happen?" He asked honestly curious.

But instead I just got on my knees. "Please don't leave me!...I love you so much please…Ill do anything!...Just please, please don't leave me!"

The tears were streaking down my face now. Edward got down on the floor with me and put his arms around me.

"Bella I love you so much…Never ever again could I leave you…you are the love of my eternity" He soothed me.

I wiped my eyes "So your not leaving?"

"Bella…we are leaving" he replied

"What?" I asked again shocked.

"You, me and the rest of my family"


	4. Convincing Bella Edward's POV

(EDWARDS POV)

"Bella?" I said

"Yes?" She replied the tears still running down her face .

"I really am sorry about this…but, we have to move now"

"Why now? Why not in a couple of years?" She puzzled.

It made my heart ache when she cried.

"Well because you'll be immortal soon and what with Carlisle not getting any older or any of us for that matter!"

"Plus Bella you'll be too different when you're a vampire!"

"How so?" She replied instantly.

"You'll have piercing red eyes, pale white skin and the main reason you'll want to eat Charlie!" I said.

"I wouldn't!" She answered shocked that I'd said it!

"Trust me Bella, once you smell a pure human when you're a newborn you'll eat anyone!"

"Where would we move to anyway?" She questioned.

"Guess" I exclaimed.

"New Hampshire?" She asked probably hopeful.

"England Love"

"ENGLAND" SHE SHREIKED.

"It's a beautiful country plus it's raining most days!" I replied

"Have you even thought about what I want?" She shouted.

"Of course I have! This is just something we need to do as a family"

She got up and walked off to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella love? Are you okay" She didn't answer. So I walked in.

She was in the bath with bubbles spilling out of the tub. I sat down next to the bath.

"I'm sorry honey" I whispered.

She still didn't answer.

"Bella, please listen the way I feel about you is too hard to describe…I love you so much"

"So?" She replied.

"What do you mean so?" I questioned.

"So you love me…that's not going to stop you from moving to England" She murmured.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you ever again…I need you to come with me!" I answered.

"Okay"

"Okay what?" I asked.

"I'll move with to England with you" Her head drooped.

"Bella, thank you so much…this is great…it's going to be great…I love you" I stuttered I felt so human!

"Uh huh!" She said without looking at me.

"Hey, it will be great we can start our forever" I promised.

But, she didn't reply instead, she pressed her lips hard to mine. It was really hard to believe she was even trying to pull me to her. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. She let go and started to stand up out of the bath.

"So you know I said about practice?" She questioned. I caught up with her mood instantly.

"Yes" I said.

"Well, I still don't think we've got the hang of it!" She said stroking my back.

But without anymore words I picked her up out of the bath and carried her to the king size bed. And, we begun our practice session!


	5. Dares Emmett's POV

(EMMETT'S POV)

Me, Rose, Alice and Jasper were all lounged on the couch's. I had my arm round Rose. Alice had her head on one of the arms and her feet on Jaspers lap.

"Urghhhhhh" Alice moaned.

"What's wrong hon?" Jasper asked her.

"It's the happy couple upstairs they are…you know!"

"There getting jiggy with it you mean?" I questioned.

"Yes, that Emmett!...But, anyway I keep getting visions of them doing it!" She sounded pretty disgusted by it. Me on the other hand thought she was well lucky!

"Urghhhhhh" She complained again.

"Ahhh…sorry love" Jasper soothed.

"Rose, your very quiet did you fall asleep?!" I asked.

"Ha-ha your very funny Emmett" She said sarcastically.

"So, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"I've just got a bit of a headache that's all" She replied.

"How about we have a little bet Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"No way" Alice said sitting up.

"Why?" Jasper asked again.

"Last time it got ugly…And you know Emmett is far more stronger than you!" Rose answered for Alice. But Alice nodded in agreement with Rose.

I laughed.

"How about dares?" I asked.

"What's dares?" Alice replied.

"Oh my gosh!...Alice you've never lived if you've never played dares!"

"It's where people dare you to do different things…But, Emmett don't you think were a bit old to play that?" Jasper said.

"Do you want me to beat you at arm wrestling?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, so I'm playing" Jasper confirmed.

"Alice, you playing?" I asked.

"Okay" She perked up.

"Rose?"

"Fine" She huffed.

"Okay so first…Jasper, I dare you too go and drink some of that milk in the fridge!" I laughed while saying it.

"Fine!" He walked off to get it and was back within 4 seconds with the milk carton.

"Here goes" He said and with that he swigged some of the milk. He made a face while drinking it and it all made us laugh!

"Okay my turn my turn" Alice chanted.

"Okay Alice, I dare you to…shout up too Edward Score!" I laughed.

Her face fell.

"No way…that's really embarrassing for me and Edward!" She huffed.

"Come on Alice, It's part of the game!" I smiled.

"O.k.!" She ran off in vampire speed to the bottom of the stairs.

"HEY EDWARD" she shouted up obviously so Bella could also hear.

"YES?" he shouted back.

"SCORE!" she shouted again.

"GO AWAY ALICE!"

"All right!...Alice is a rebel" I laughed when she came back in the room.

"Okay Rose, I dare you…" I started to say

"No wait" She hushed.

"What?" I edged.

"Listen to what there saying up there" She replied.

We all went silent to listen to Bella and Edward.

"Maybe It's time we told Charlie about this whole vampire thing" Edward told Bella.

"Really do you think so?" Bella replied to Edward.

"Well…It's not really fair to take away his only daughter" He said.

"Yeah, I know what your saying" She answered.

We didn't listen to any more. All of a sudden we all got up and in vampire speed ran to Edward and Bella's' room!

We burst in the door where their clothes were left on the floor and they were both under a sheet.

"EDWARD ARE YOU MAD" Rose started shouting first.

"WE CAN'T TELL ANYONE" Jasper joined in.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN LISTENING?" Edward said for the first time.

Bella went bright red and lowered herself under the sheet, Probably trying to hide herself blushing.

"YOU KNOW CHARLIE'S A COP BRUV" I said.

"Look you guys this is between me and Bella, We can handle it!" Edward exclaimed.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU…IT'S ABOUT ALL OF US!" Rose huffed.

"Your right…I'm sorry" Edward replied.

"That's better" Rose said accepting his apology.

"Just for an update when are we leaving for England?" Edward asked.

"Next Wednesday" Alice spoke for the first time.

"Next Wednesday!...But, it's Sunday today!" Bella sounded shocked.

"It's Carlisle's last day today" Edward told her.

"Oh" Was all Bella said.

"Bella I am seriously sorry but, we need to leave" Edward soothed.

"I understand"


	6. Trying to tell Charlie Bella's POV

(BELLA'S POV, MONDAY)

We were driving back to my house to see Charlie. Well, and really to say goodbye!

We eventually pulled up on my drive.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Oh wait, maybe I should wait outside" He told me

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob" He replied with one word like it was an explanation.

"Edward, I seriously can't deal with this!...Is it the whole werewolf and vampire thing or a jealousy thing?" I puzzled.

"A bit of both" He answered.

"Urghhhh Come on" I urged.

"Fine" He sulked very childishly.

Charlie came running to me when we were in the hallway.

"Hey kid" He cheered.

"Hey dad" I hugged him back.

"Aw Bella you look beautiful…I heard you had beautiful weather" He said.

"Yeah the sun was out everyday!" I answered.

"Aw I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too dad" It wasn't going to be easy telling Charlie about England. Finally he unwrapped me out of his hug.

"Edward" He said his name like it was a hi, how are you? He shook Edwards hand.

"Hi Charlie"

"Did you have a nice time then?" Charlie asked politely.

"I sure did" Edward answered.

"I'm glad you looked after my Bella" It wasn't likely Edward was going to loose me or something!

"It's my pleasure sir" he replied like he was proud of himself.

"Come in the living room kids, Jacob's here"

"Okay" I said, Edward just nodded.

We trailed to the living room behind Charlie.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said standing up from the couch.

Jacob pulled me into a tight hug that actually hurt a little bit.

"Can't breath" I said, Jacob released me.

"Sorry, Edward" Jacob said nodding.

"Jacob" Edward replied with the name conversation.

"Hey will you three be okay if I go and make some drinks?" Charlie asked.

"I think so" Edward replied but didn't sound very convincing.

Charlie walked off too the kitchen.

"So, when were you two going too tell me about London?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"London?...what about London?" I said.

Jacob didn't buy it.

"Oh Bella, come on that blonde girl told me" Obviously meaning Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I asked even though I new.

"I don't know, she was quite tall with blonde wavy hair"

"Yes, that's Rosalie" I confirmed.

"Anyway, that's not the point when were you going to tell me and Charlie?" He puzzled.

"Today" I answered instantly.

"Sure!" Jacob said sarcastically.

"I was honestly"

"I'm really sorry I'm taking Bella away from you, I know she means the world to you" Edward spoke for the first time.

"You don't know anything, you monster!" Jacob growled.

"I'm not that patient dog" Edward snarled.

Charlie came walking in with three glasses of Apple juice and a beer on a tray. The beer obviously for himself.

We all sat down. Charlie lounged in his chair . Jacob sat in the other chair. Edward and me sat on the sofa. Edward had his arm over my shoulders.

We all sat in silence.

"So Charlie, Edward and Bella have some news" Jacob broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yeah we do, thanks Jacob" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Bells" Jacob grinned.

"What news Bella?" Charlie urged.

"Uhhhh…" I stuttered.

"Bella?" Charlie sounded a little bit angry.

"I…Uhhhh…got…...Uhhhh…you a really nice souvenir!" I puzzled.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Really?...thanks kid!" Charlie sounded relieved.

We were there for another hour but, no more was said about the whole England thing. We were in Edwards silver Volvo driving back to his house.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just couldn't tell him"

"It's okay Bella, we'll tell him together"

"When?...we leave on Wednesday!" I drooped my head.

"It's going to be okay…I promise"

I didn't buy it.


	7. Charlie finds out Alice's POV

(ALICE'S POV, TUESDAY)

We were all sat at the dinning room table. Except Carlisle and Esme. On my left was Bella and on my right was Emmett. Rosalie sat the other side of Emmett and Jasper sat next to Rose. Edward was next to Bella.

"So is the villa still standing after Edward lashed out on the cushions in the white room?"

Emmett asked but, he already new. Rosalie was holding back a laugh. Edward growled.

"Oooo…scary!" Emmett said. "Oh, and Bella nice lingerie, heard that got ripped as well!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie gave him a light smack on the arm, Emmett probably didn't even feel it. Bella had gone as red as a strawberry.

"Emmett I really don't need you commenting on my physical life with Bella" Edward said very formally.

"Oh, I know that!" Emmett replied still laughing.

"So, why do you do it?" Edward asked.

"Cause, I like embarrassing my little sister!" Emmett explained.

"So why don't you do it too Alice and Jasper?" Edward urged.

"Cause I can't make Alice blush plus, Jasper talks about his physical life with Alice!" Emmett kept laughing.

"Jasper" I moaned.

"Relax , I know all of Emmett's physical life!" Jasper said grinning at Emmett and Rose. Emmett grinned back.

"Emmett!" Rose complained.

"Don't worry about it babe, we're the best at it!" Emmett said kissing Rosalie.

"That is true" She grinned back.

"No way!" Jasper argued.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking to you guys about this" I announced.

"Me neither" Edward agreed with me.

"Oh come on" Emmett urged.

And with that all of us got up except Emmett and walked off!

"You guys are boring" Emmett called.

"Whatever Emmett" we all called back to him.

Suddenly I was getting a vision ~

Charlie was in his police car speeding to our house…Jacob had told him about London.

"Guys listen" I said loudly.

"What?" everyone said.

"Jacob told Charlie about England" Edward said my line for me.

"What?" Bella sounded shocked.

"And now…" I started to say.

"…Charlie's coming here" Edward finished.

"Well when will he be here?" Emmett said coming in from the dinning room.

"…2 minutes!" I replied.

"Oh my god" Bella panicked.

"It's going to be okay Bella" Edward soothed.

"No it's not…He'll come here…take me home…ground me for the rest of my life…then you'll go to England…then I'll be here…alone…" Bella cried.

"Bella, Bella calm it…" Edward whispered trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, Bella it is okay" I added.

"How can it be okay?" She asked breathing heavily.

"Well, mainly because he's not mad at you…he's mad at us" I said like it was a good thing.

"Perfect" Rosalie said sarcastically.

I glanced at her with a face that read SHUT UP!

"Anyway, Bella your 18 remember…a grown up!" Jasper tried to cheer her up.

"That's true Jasper" Bella said only just catching her breath back.

There was a BANG at the door!

"He's here" Emmett said.

"Emmett you get it!" Rosalie ordered.

"Why me?" Emmett pleaded.

"Cause your really strong and Uhhhh…I love you!" Rosalie smiled.

"Fine" Emmett walked off to the door in human speed.

BANG BANG BANG

"Coming" Emmett called.

I heard the door open.

"Hello Charlie" Emmett said trying to sound calm.

"WHERE'S BELLA" Charlie shouted.

"…Uhhhh In the living room…" Emmett said worriedly.

"BELLA…?" Charlie called stomping down the hall.

"In here Dad" Bella called back.

Jacob came trailing after Charlie.

"YOUR COMING WITH ME BELLA…" Charlie ordered.

"NO I'M NOT" she shrieked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY" He shouted.

"I'M 18 DAD, 18, AN ADULT I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT" She shouted back.

"FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT!" he let go of her arm.

"OH I WILL" Bella said still shouting.

"BUT DON'T YOU COME BACK TO MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!"

"FINE!" her eyes were wide.

Charlie stomped off out the room, Jacob was just standing there.

"Bella…I…" Jacob started to say something.

"…Just go Jacob" She whispered.

"But…" He started to speak again.

"JUST GET OUT JACOB" She screamed.

He still just stood there.

"She said get out dog or do I have to throw you out?" Edward asked.

"That won't be necessary" Jacob replied politely.

"Oh I think it will be!" Rosalie added.

"Bring it Blondie!" Jacob retaliated.

"Oi you speak like that to her again and, you'll be running on three legs mongrel!" Emmett threatened.

"Maybe two if I'm anything to do with it!" Jasper joined in.

"Look Jacob, why don't you just leave?" I reasoned.

"Shut up you dwarf, or do you want me to come and stamp on you!"

Suddenly Jasper went for Jacob, Jasper's mouth open ready. It was all so quick even hard for me to see.

"NOOO…" Bella Shrieked.

Emmett and Edward dived in the way to hold Jasper back. Jasper fought with them trying to get through. Jacob ran out of the house. Good decision.


	8. The night before Bella's POV

(BELLA'S POV, TUESDAY EVENING)

"Bella, are you okay now sweetheart?" Edward said stroking my back. We were all sat on the couch now. Edward next to me and Emmett. Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were the other side of me.

"Yes, I'm fine now" I assured him.

"Am I really that small?" Alice was asking Jasper.

"Don't worry about it honey, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world" he comforted.

Alice crushed her lips to Jasper's.

"Maybe I shouldn't go" I said, it shocked me that I said that.

"Bella?" Edward said shocked.

"I just can't stand that Charlie's mad at me" I explained.

"Bella, you were right, you are 18 and you can make your own decisions"

"I know but, maybe I should still stay" I said.

"Please Bella" He begged.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Please, don't do this, I don't want to be separated from the rest of my family" he pleaded.

"I know"

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll come with you"

"Thank you"

**It then struck me I'd never see Charlie or Jacob again.**


	9. The last day Edward's POV

(EDWARD'S POV, WEDNESDAY)

It was about 6am and Bella was still asleep. I love to watch her sleep. It really fascinates me. She started to stir. Her eyes were flickering. She was lying on my chest. Sometimes I think she's a bit mad, I'm as hard as rock and yet she thinks I'm soft.

"Mmm…Edward" She whispered yawning in the middle.

"Yes?" I answered a bit too quickly.

"How much do you love me?" she asked curious.

No offence to her but that was the most stupid question I've ever heard.

"More than I can even say, there are no words" I answered.

"Mmm…I can't say how much I love you either" She added.

"Have you finished packing yet?" I asked.

"Nearly, will you help me do the rest?"

"Of course" I assured her.

I didn't expect her to get up but, she got up and walked to the bathroom. When she came out she was carrying her pink suitcase. I rushed over to help; she looked like she was struggling.

"Here let me get that for you" I said taking the suitcase. It felt light as a feather to me.

"Thanks" she said.

I put it on the bed and joined her where she stood by the wardrobe, getting the rest of her clothes. She didn't bother folding them and she stuffed them in the suitcase.

"Come here" She told me.

I was there in a third of a second and we were sat on the bed with my arms round her waist.

She laughed. I smiled.

"Yes, what's the matter Mrs Cullen?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Well…It's about my immortality" She said smiling.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"Oh…Edward" she sighed.

"What darling?" I puzzled trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Do it now, bite me Edward!"

I dropped my arms instantly. She wanted me to bite her now!

"Edward…?" She put her hand to my check.

"Bella I can't…not now" I told her.

"Why not?" She kissed me while saying it.

"For a number of reasons first, you'd be in agony for days and you'll want to eat everyone around you and I just can't not right now" I stuttered.

"Shh…okay I understand" she soothed me.

"I'm sorry…Really I am" I apologized.

"It's okay honestly"

I pulled her into a hug.

LATER – 12 NOON

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rose, Edward are you ready?" Carlisle shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

"Are you ready Mrs Cullen?" I asked.

"I sure am" She replied.

"Come on then" I stood up and picked our cases up. "After you" I said.

"Bella we are so glad your joining us in England" Esme smiled when we downstairs. Alice came running down the stairs .

"I love flying, it's so exhilarating, I can't wait!"

"Urghhhh…Alice your giving me a headache…and anyway all I'm glad it's cold there!" Rose said.

"Why?" Alice puzzled.

"Well the obvious reason is because we are vampires and you know why and the second is the humidity makes my hair puffy!"

"Oh yeah I'll never forget that time!" Emmett laughed.

"Well try and forget it" She warned.

"So, Rose, Emmett, Esme your coming in my car" Carlisle announced.

"Okay Edward, Jasper and Bella your coming with me" Alice added.

We all stood outside staring at the house while Carlisle locked it up.

"Bye house" Bella whispered


	10. Leaving Edward's POV

(EDWARD'S POV, WEDNESDAY)

It was about 6am and Bella was still asleep. I love to watch her sleep. It really fascinates me. She started to stir. Her eyes were flickering. She was lying on my chest. Sometimes I think she's a bit mad, I'm as hard as rock and yet she thinks I'm soft.

"Mmm…Edward" She whispered yawning in the middle.

"Yes?" I answered a bit too quickly.

"How much do you love me?" she asked curious.

No offence to her but that was the most stupid question I've ever heard.

"More than I can even say, there are no words" I answered.

"Mmm…I can't say how much I love you either" She added.

"Have you finished packing yet?" I asked.

"Nearly, will you help me do the rest?"

"Of course" I assured her.

I didn't expect her to get up but, she got up and walked to the bathroom. When she came out she was carrying her pink suitcase. I rushed over to help; she looked like she was struggling.

"Here let me get that for you" I said taking the suitcase. It felt light as a feather to me.

"Thanks" she said.

I put it on the bed and joined her where she stood by the wardrobe, getting the rest of her clothes. She didn't bother folding them and she stuffed them in the suitcase.

"Come here" She told me.

I was there in a third of a second and we were sat on the bed with my arms round her waist.

She laughed. I smiled.

"Yes, what's the matter Mrs Cullen?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Well…It's about my immortality" She said smiling.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"Oh…Edward" she sighed.

"What darling?" I puzzled trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Do it now, bite me Edward!"

I dropped my arms instantly. She wanted me to bite her now!

"Edward…?" She put her hand to my check.

"Bella I can't…not now" I told her.

"Why not?" She kissed me while saying it.

"For a number of reasons first, you'd be in agony for days and you'll want to eat everyone around you and I just can't not right now" I stuttered.

"Shh…okay I understand" she soothed me.

"I'm sorry…Really I am" I apologized.

"It's okay honestly"

I pulled her into a hug.

LATER – 12 NOON

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rose, Edward are you ready?" Carlisle shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

"Are you ready Mrs Cullen?" I asked.

"I sure am" She replied.

"Come on then" I stood up and picked our cases up. "After you" I said.

"Bella we are so glad your joining us in England" Esme smiled when we downstairs. Alice came running down the stairs .

"I love flying, it's so exhilarating, I can't wait!"

"Urghhhh…Alice your giving me a headache…and anyway all I'm glad it's cold there!" Rose said.

"Why?" Alice puzzled.

"Well the obvious reason is because we are vampires and you know why and the second is the humidity makes my hair puffy!"

"Oh yeah I'll never forget that time!" Emmett laughed.

"Well try and forget it" She warned.

"So, Rose, Emmett, Esme your coming in my car" Carlisle announced.

"Okay Edward, Jasper and Bella your coming with me" Alice added.

We all stood outside staring at the house while Carlisle locked it up.

"Bye house" Bella whispered


End file.
